Everything was So Horribly Dry Even Peoples Hearts
by Raven of the Mist
Summary: Just A friendly Trigun poem, FYI it is mostly made up of quotes from the series, but I don't Own It ! PROMISE!


Everything is So Horribly Dry, Even People's Hearts  
This is me,  
Yeah, but I was dreaming...  
From far away,  
as I watched the people who lived there  
I always found myself wondering  
how and why could they possibly keep on living?  
What motivation did they have  
that would get them up everyday,  
no matter what, for the rest of their lives?  
The sky is so unbelievably blue,  
Oh, there I go again,  
I still keep thinking about  
how much I'd like to show it to you,  
even though that's no longer possible.  
I just can't help myself.  
I'm not that trusting,  
How could I possibly win such a battle,  
or even have a chance to survive a fight with  
that guy, who smiles with those evil eyes?  
The answer is I can't.  
I'm gonna be slaughtered, that's all.  
It's not even funny.  
I should back out,  
yeah, that's what I should do.  
For once I'm actually right.  
Are you telling me I only have two choices....  
To die or to let die!  
It's not your right to decide if they live or die...  
they deserve a chance.  
Whenever I do anything, people die!  
But at least you know,  
how much pain there is in living.  
I haven't seen anything there at all...  
except my own fear.  
You know you have me...  
I won't leave you alone,  
I promise I won't.  
I have fragmented visions,  
but more than anything,  
there's an ache in my heart that tells me I did it.  
Doesn't seem to matter how far I travel,  
my destiny is always followed by blood and gunsmoke,  
the result is always the same everytime,  
mountains of death and debris.  
All of lifes journeys  
come with meetings, partings, and reunions.  
If I let you go,  
you'll probably never come back.  
Everytime I observe your actions,  
I can't help sense something hidden deep within you.  
Something I can't begin to understand,  
but this much is certain:  
everyone who has become involved with you,  
has somehow gained and emotion,  
which was once lost.  
Sometimes the answers just crash down from heaven.  
Whenever I look at you,  
I'm reminded of everything I hate about myself.  
You know, it really hurts.  
We're nothing like God.  
Not only do we have limited powers,  
but sometimes we're driven to become the devil himself.  
  
You're always so serious,  
even when you're just dreaming.  
The choices we make in life,  
have unlimited possibilities.  
I just can't help thinking about them.  
If you keep your vision clear,  
you'll be able to see the future.  
What happens in our future is our own responsibility.  
You were always smiling, real friendly- like,  
but the way you smiled was so empty,  
it hurt to watch you.  
Life is an incessant series of problems,  
all difficult,  
with brutal choices,  
and a time limit.  
The worst thing you can do is make no choice,  
waiting for the ideal conclusion to present itself.  
Even in the most impossible situation,  
you kept saying, no on had to die,  
how can you still belive that?  
Nothing is stronger  
than the will to live.  
You can always die,  
but it takes courage to keep on living.  
You must forget about your past  
for the sake of your own happiness.  
The sky must be forever tall and forever clear,  
No matter how far away it is.  
There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart.  
If there were someone in the world like that,  
he would be a shallow soul.  
My priority is that I have people I love,  
and need to protect.  
I am neither death nor the devil  
I am just a murderer,  
In the place of a man, woman, or child,  
I will sacrifice their life over mine.  
Hate me, like you've never hated,  
anyone before,  
only then will you have the courage to face me,  
without the facade you've put up.  
The one thing that is  
most important in life is,  
having people who care about you,  
as much as you care for them...  
Even if they don't show it.  
Dreams are just wishes,  
that nobody  
has the courage to wish for.  
What you peace is only,  
convieniantly packaged nonsense,  
nothing more.  
From this, I've come to the conclusion that,  
everything is so dry,  
even people's hearts. 


End file.
